Gracias a Ti
by Lazuli 2B
Summary: Hemos dicho gracias muchas veces a lo largo de nuestras vidas y a varias personas pero entre hermanos tiene un mayor significado.


**Hola, esta historia está basada en un recuerdo que tuvo lugar en mi anterior one shot de Vampire Diaries: I need you.**

 **Se basa también en el pasado de los libros, aunque así no los hayas leído entenderás la historia. De todas formas te recomiendo leer mi anterior One Shot para que sepas de donde surge el recuerdo.**

 **Declaimer: Vampire Diries no me pertenece, de lo contrario esto hubiera sucedido tanto en los libros como en la serie, los personajes, historia y demás le pertenecen a L.J Smith y los creadores de la serie.**

 _ **Gracias a ti**_

Era un día que cualquiera podría considerar perfecto, era tarde pero la conocida luz solar se alzaba aún por el horizonte y mientras miraba por la ventana de la sala de estar de la casa podía oír los suaves susurros referentes a animadas conversaciones de personas caminando o paseando por afuera, parecía que la felicidad llenaba todo el ambiente a excepción del interior de mi hogar, donde lo único que escuchaba eran los gritos de padre y mi hermano mayor, Damon, producto de una discusión, cuya problema al parecer era que Damon había reprobado otra materia en la universidad, de nuevo.

Estaba preocupado, padre podría ser una buena persona, al menos en mi consideración, pero enojado podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa y Damon no era para nada el centro de su tranquilidad.

Decidido, me levante del cómodo sofá rojo en el que me encontraba y me dirigí al comedor donde sabía tenía lugar la discusión.

Estaba a un paso de entrar cuando un grito molesto de mi padre me detuvo en la entrada, decidí entonces que era mejor quedarme en el marco de la puerta, asegurándome de que nada se saliera de control, al menos no completamente.

-¿Cómo esperabas que reaccione Damon? ¿Querías que te felicite acaso? ¿Por otro de tus fracasos?-, medio gritó Padre.

-¡Por favor! No es como si hubiera quemado el pueblo-Contestó Damon.

-No, no quemaste el pueblo, pero, ¡Redujiste a cenizas mi imagen, la imagen de la familia!-habló padre y vi como sostenía cada vez más fuerte una copa de vidrio en su mano derecha.

-Claro, todo se trata de ti ¿Verdad? Y tu imagen ante los demás-, respondió mi hermano mayor y observé la rabia que parecían emanar sus ojos, más oscuros de lo normal.

-¡Ya basta!, será mejor que cierres la boca o…-

¡Padre!-interrumpí y observé que tanto el cómo Damon se mostraban sorprendidos de verme en la entrada del comedor, al parecer ni siquiera habían reparado en mí, durante el tiempo que se atacaban con palabras.

-Stefan ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar terminando tareas-, dijo mi padre, ahora sus fríos ojos centrándose en mí.

-Las termine ayer-, contesté un poco apresurado con sinceridad y añadí:

-Los escuche discutir, padre tal vez deberías tranquilizarte un poco y…-

-Tienes 15 años Stefan, tú no entiendes nada esto, la importancia de la universidad-, comentó padre poniendo énfasis en cada palabra.

-Claro que lo entiendo, no tengo 5-, dije.

-¡Vete!-, mi padre alzó la voz.

Mire a Damon había resignación y furia en sus ojos.

-Padre yo…-, empecé.

-Vete Stefan, no lo repetiré otra vez-, habló mi padre intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible pero no pudo ocultar el atisbo de amenaza en su tono.

Iba a contestar pero antes de que cualquier sonido saliera de mis labios, Damon hablo:

-¿Qué sucede padre? Acaso no quieres que Stefan vea lo miserable que pareces-

-¡Ya basta!-, padre gritó, sostuvo más fuerte la copa en sus manos e inmediatamente supe lo que iba a pasar.

Mientras padre alzaba la copa en el aire con intención de arrojarla hacia Damon, corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia mi hermano, él había cerrado los ojos, esperando el golpe y me situé en frente antes de sentir un fuerte dolor en mi espalda.

Damon abrió los ojos extrañado y me miró sorprendido al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, intente darle una sonrisa, convencerlo de que estaba bien, pero solo conseguí hacer una especie de mueca y enseguida me tambalee, mi hermano se acercó aún sin decir nada y medio me abrazó mientras observaba el lado derecho de mi espalda cuando al fin habló, no tenía otra respuesta que darle:

-¿¡Stefan que hiciste!?-

-Lo hice por ti-

Me sentía débil, era obvio que tenía pedazos de cristal clavados en mi espalda, además podía sentir algo empapando lentamente mi camisa: Sangre. Estaba sangrando, lo sabía y por eso me sentía débil cada vez más.

-Rápido haga algo-, escuché a mi padre entrar, no sé en qué momento había salido y había traído a la cocinera con él, al parecer ella sabía de medicina.

La mujer se me acercó y me separó de Damon, observe a mi hermano antes de prestarle atención a la cocinera, se veía serio, la mayoría del tiempo me miraba de esa forma, desde que tengo memoria, aunque de vez en cuando me sonreía o llegaba a guiñarme un ojo, eran pequeños momentos increíbles para mí, sin embargo había algo más en su mirada: miedo ¿Por mí?, intente sonreírle de nuevo, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, la mujer a mi lado me tomó del brazo demasiado fuerte para decir que era cómodo y me llevó a mi habitación , me curó y la única oración dirigida a mí antes de marcharse fue:

-Debería descansar joven Salvatore o ¿Debería decir Valiente Joven Salvatore?-, me sonrió y emprendió camino, seguramente hacia la concina.

Me recosté en mi cama, más cansado de lo normal- _Al menos sirvió de algo el herirme-,_ pensé pues ya no podía escuchar gritos de discusión en el comedor, el sueño llegó a mí de repente y en menos de lo que pensé caí dormido.

Cuando desperté, sentí la molestia de los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana, enfoque mi viste y miré a un lado, me quedé más que sorprendido; Damon estaba sentado en una silla cerca de mi cama, completamente dormido, ¿Se había quedado casi toda la noche observándome? ¿Acaso cuidándome?

Ya no recuerdo la última vez que algo así paso, pero habían pasado años, estaba seguro.

Me levanté un poco adolorido aún, me acerque a Damon y le moví el brazo lentamente:

-Damon-, dije para que se despertara.

Abrió los ojos enseguida y nuevamente vi sorpresa en ellos, al parecer no esperaba verme despierto, enseguida se puso serio de nuevo.

-Yo…estaba…quería preguntarte si…bueno padre me dijo que te dijera… que él dijo que…bueno de hecho yo dije…, Damon hablo entrecortadamente.

No pude evitar soltar una risita.

Damon me miró divertido.

-En fin ¿Cómo estás?-, Preguntó.

-Estoy bien…lo juro-, añadí cuando me observó con duda.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-, le pregunté.

-Esa es otra historia, mejor vamos, deberías comer-, dijo levantándose y evitando el tema.

-Gracias- comenté mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor.

-Gracias a ti-, contestó Damon silenciosamente y no me miró, pero pude observar un atisbo de sonrisa al colocarme a su lado.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme mejor, el saber que tenía a mi hermano, que no me odiaba, a pesar de que de alguna forma me he sentido culpable desde que mamá murió pocos días después de mi nacimiento. Entonces también sonreí.

Una sonrisa gracias a Damon.

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D**

 **-Lázuli-**


End file.
